Serial Blades
It was a late Friday night. Me and my parents joined together in the living room to have what we call "family bonding" meaning sitting and doing our own thing in the same room. I sat at the corner of the couch scrolling through social media and through my reddit, while dad laid back in his recliner half asleep. A beer can sat on the box next to him and I could smell the bitter aroma of alcohol, which almost made me gag. My mom seated on the other end of the couch knitting away, making another scarf for her craft sales she always like doing. It was a rather dull night since there was nothing good on the television and we all resorted to watching the news just as some form of background present to flush out the awkward silence. I jumped as the news went to a commercial with a loud and upbeat tune, which almost felt too happy. The commercial began with a voice that said. "Tired of using knives and blades that just won’t cut, leaving you stressed?" What was strange is the voice sounded deep and somewhat, distorted. Even more, the people using the knives shown in the video all wore what looked like a black bag over their faces as they stumbled trying to slice the tomato or carrot in front of them. I lowered my phone slowly as I stared at the strange infomercial that I had never seen before. I looked at my mom whose expression matched my own, as she stared at the bright television screen. I nudged my dad who grunted as he slowly opened his eyes. As he came to, his face soon turned to the same confused gaze that me and my mother shared. A man dressed in a red polo shirt and black slacks stepped into the camera view. His faced was covered by a Guy Fawkes mask. Its wide mustache grin and dark empty eyes made my stomach churn as he spoke in his deep voice. "I'm here today to show you the amazing power of the Serial Blades" He said in a cheerful voice as he held up what looked like a large cake knife in one hand, and a butcher’s knife in the other. The camera slowly panned as he trotted off to the right of the screen, showing the same 5 bag headed people all kneeling in a row. Each had their hands tied behind their back and I assume their feet as well since neither were able to stand no matter how much they squirmed and wiggled. I felt my breath get heavy and I quickly tried to change the channel before we could see anything. It was in vain, for no matter how many times I hit that channel button, that same commercial would appear. He walked up to the first hooded victim holding the cake knife in his hands and threw off the bag. My eyes widen, when I saw the horrified look on 14 year old Bobby Richards face. Tears stains down his cheeks as his muffled cries were could barely be heard through the white fabric stuffed in his mouth. Bobby was a classmate of mine and also went to the same church as me. He was a very polite, Christian boy, who had straight A's in school. There was even talk of him possibly making it into a big Christian college upstate. My mother gasped at the sight as my dad wide eyed sat on the edge of his recliner. I could see the reflective glow of his sweaty forehead as he stared at the screen. We could hear sirens outside our house as dozens of cops buzzed pass our house, probably on the look for this psycho. A number slowly appeared on the screen as the masked lunatic says "call now if you would like to order this marvelous cake knife, but time is limited so call now." A timer appeared on the screen as it began to count down, 59, 58, 57, 56. My heart raced as the clock slowly counted down. Watching as he drew the knife closer the boy's neck as Bobby began sobbing. The clock had reached 29, when there was a ring on the commercial. "Looks like we have a buyer." He says in glee as he lets go of Bobby. Bobby is then dragged off screen and the man steps up to the next victim. He removes the bag to reveal 15 year old Jenna Rennings, the student body president of my school. I could feel a cold sweat on the back of my neck as he walked up with what looked like a steak fork. Its sharp ends twinkled as he placed it against her mascara smeared face. The same number appeared as he looks up at the camera. "This is a limited item so call in the next 20 seconds to order this amazing steak fork to use for all your grilling needs" He announces as the clock starts to count down from 20. The anticipation was agonizing, as i watched the clock slowly drop. I couldn’t understand why no one was calling. Her parents weren't too crazy with technology, but i was sure they still had a phone, so why weren't they calling. I raised my phone ready to dial as my mom snatches the phone from me. "ARE YOU NUTS!" she shouts at me angrily "SHE ISN'T WORTH RISKING YOUR FAMILY'S LIVES!" I was horrified to hear this come from my own mother's mouth. A woman who was known for being caring of others, was abandoning someone whose life was in danger. See her snap like this, almost felt unreal. There was a loud buzz, as the clock reached 0. "No buyers? Why don’t I show you how amazingly this works. Maybe then you will change your mind and buy it after i show you what it can do." he says as he slowly digs the steak fork into the side of Jenna's face. Her muzzled shrieks of pain chilled me to the bone, as the fork dug deeper and deeper into her skull. She viciously squirmed trying to fight the sharp edges piercing her flesh as waves of blood rushed down the side of her face. Then, she went still, her beautiful blue eyes rolled back into her head until there was nothing but white. The man removed the fork from the side of her head as a squirt of blood splashed onto the floor. She hit the hard white tile floor with a thud, motionless and limp. My father ran to the kitchen, vomiting into the sink. My mother was sobbing into her hands trying to hide the horror that was before her. I was frozen in shock at what i had just witnessed. It had t be some kind of nightmare, there was no way this was real. The man took a rag and slowly wiped the blood from tool as he looked into the camera. "Remember folks these can be ordered again at the end of the commercial so if you are finally convinced you want this product just give us a call." He said as he steps to the 3rd victim. "Our next tool is this marvelous steak knife, see how evenly lined the teeth are, giving you the nice clean cut." I swallowed hard at his words as the next person’s hood was removed. It was 16 year old Andrew Jacobs. Andrew was about a year older than me, but same grade. He had gotten held back a year after not coming to school for half the year after his mom and dad died in a car accident. He was a quiet guy and didn't have very many friends. He kind of kept to himself, even when his parents were alive. He would often sit in the corner of the room and doodle while watching videos on his phone of some anime he liked. When he did talk it was normally about anime or the things he drew and what they were about. I remember once i sat with him at lunch and the whole period he talked about this world he made himself and the story that takes place in it. The look on Andrews face filled me with tears. His expression was dead and gloomy, like he had already given up hope. I could feel his sorrow as he stared at the floor. The man rubbed the serrated teeth of the knife over his fingers. "This item is very limited, only a few in stock. So call in the next 10 seconds to get your chance at claiming one of these beauties." He said holding the long knife between his hands as the clock started. I felt sick in my stomach, knowing that he was a goner. The clock reached 0 as the man sighed. "Once again let me show you the amazing clean cut that this knife makes." He grabs Andrew by his hair leaning his head back. He slowly takes the knife as an ocean of red pours down Andrew's neck as he slowly moves the blade back and forth back and forth, slowly eating away at the flesh of his neck. The floor turns to a crimson red before him as the last piece of flesh detaches from the body. The headless body falls into the puddle of blood as the puddle grows beneath it. "Just look at that clean cut folks." He says as he shows off the dismembered head still dripping with blood. Andrews soulless gaze staring back at me. I immediately vomit on the floor, the grotesque sight too much for my stomach to handle. My mother’s face pale like a ghost. The man walked to the next 4th person and whipped off their hood. Kneeling there with an angered look on his face was Trevor Jackson, the quarterback for the high school football team. He was always known to be a tough guy, but from the stains on his cheeks you could tell he had been crying. Trevor was a senior and an honor student. A lot of the guys in my grade looked up to him, me being one of them. He was an excellent role model who always helped those in need, and did what he thought was right. A lot of people from other schools would harass him, calling him a goody two shoes, but he didn't pay no heed. He was one of the most popular guys in school and in the town. The salesman held up a large butcher’s knife in his hand, like he was ready to slaughter a pig to be hung. The number once again appeared and a timer set for 10 seconds. No more than 3 seconds a phone rang and Trevor was taken off screen. The masked lunatic salesman slowly walked up to the final victim. My heart felt as if it were going to burst from my chest as he slowly removed the last hood. My heart sank as i saw the face of 15 year old Julia Myers. I always had a crush on Julia. Ever since preschool I had found her absolutely beautiful. She was so kind with a gentle voice that would sooth the heart of any savage beast. I had always wanted to tell her how i felt, but just could never get the words out. Sometimes I wondered if she even knew i existed, since it always felt like she could see right through me. The salesman crept up behind her as the camera zoomed out to reveal a set of kitchen knives dangling above her head like a modern day guillotine. "Our last offer is a very special set of our best kitchen knives, which will only be available for the next 5 seconds. So call now and don’t miss your chance to buy this rare set." The timer started and I panicked as I pushed my mom out of the way and dialed the number. My mom screams as the phone rang on the tv. The timer stopped just before 1 second and a voice on the other line said in a deep voice. "We are coming." I hung up the phone, my body shaking like a leaf. My mother's face was pale with a ghostly look on her face. I don't know what happened to the other callers. I don't know what happened to the other victims. I don't even know what's going to happen to me. I couldn’t understand this man’s motive and I don’t want to. But whatever you do, don't buy from Serial Blades. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta